


Желание понять

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Написано на круг Б P.E.R.N. One String Fest по заявке "Хорошие отношения между Древними и современниками Лессы (не глобально, просто между отдельными всадниками или жителями Нижних пещер и холдерами и ремесленниками)". При желании можно трактовать как преслэш.





	Желание понять

Как это — жить без Нитей? Без постоянных тренировочных вылетов, без Падений, без стонов раненых, без вони варящейся холодилки, которая, кажется, за минуту пропитывает тебя насквозь так, что потом не отмыться? С'тан не знает.  
А Б'фол — знает.

Как это — жить в мире, где Падения привычны до скуки, как осенний дождь? Где с рождения видишь ожоги от Нитей, провожаешь крылья, подтаскивая мешки с огненным камнем, а встречаешь — сжимая в руках бинты и банку с холодилкой? Где впервые отправляешься в бой, из которого можешь не вернуться, не взрослым всадником, а мальчишкой-подростком? Б'фол не знает.  
А С'тан — знает.

Как это — чувствовать себя не свободным, а запертым в Вейре? Избегать ярмарок в холдах, потому что ненависть и презрение ясно читаются на лицах окружающих? Принимать десятину, напоминающую подачку, брошенную старому псу, который уже не может охранять дом? С'тан не знает.  
А Б'фол — знает.

Как это — чувствовать себя не отщепенцем, забившимся в дальний угол, а спасителем? Видеть радость и восхищение в глазах людей? Быть желанным гостем на торжествах? Гордиться тем, что принадлежишь к огромной семье Крылатых, защищающих твой мир? Б'фол не знает.  
А С'тан — знает.

Как это — когда все меняется в один миг? И ты летишь сражаться с врагом, который еще вчера был полузабытой страшилкой для детей? Когда Нить впивается в лицо, но ты даже не чувствуешь этого, потому что разум пылает от боли дракона, чье крыло уже изъедено до костей? Когда стылый лед Промежутка становится не угрозой, а спасением? С'тан не знает. Ему посчастливилось избежать серьезных ран. Но он хочет понять и помогает ухаживать за Геретой. И осторожно касается подживающего ожога на лице Б'фола, словно пытаясь передать немного своей удачливости.

Как это — когда приходится бросить всю прежнюю жизнь и лететь в неизвестность? Когда холод Промежутка раз за разом вытягивает из тебя силы, а остановить это невозможно? Когда пытаешься строить свою жизнь заново — в абсолютно чужом мире, хоть и похожем на родной? Б'фол не знает. Ему не приходилось улетать на четыреста оборотов в будущее. Но он хочет понять и помогает привыкать к новому дому. И обхватывает ладони С'тана своими, пытаясь наполнить теплом выстуженную Промежутком дыру в его душе.


End file.
